A Hobbit's Tale: The Adventures of Miss Belladonna Baggins
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: A surprise visit from an old family friend finally gives Belladonna an excuse to leave her comfortable, hobbit-y life in the Shire. So begins the quest to help a throneless king reclaim his homeland. Some OOC & Female Bilbo. Rated for sparse coarse language & non graphic violence.
1. Preface

Chapter 1: Preface

The day Gandalf paid Miss Belladonna Baggins of the Shire a visit was a day like any other. She was tending to her garden, like any respectable Baggins, pulling up errant weeds and making sure her prize winning tomatoes were in tip-top shape.

She looked up just as an enormous shadow overtook her lovely flower bed and came face to, well, not face to face, but more like face to knee with her mother's very dear old friend, Gandalf.

"Good morning" she said happily whilst craning her neck to catch sight of the wizard before her.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf inquired

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? How many different meanings can one take from a simple good morning?" Bella asked baffled.

He simply looked amused so she continued. "As I was saying, good morning Mister Gandalf, what can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"Ah so you do remember me!" Gandalf said with a look of mild surprise on his face

"But of course!" Bella exclaimed, "Mother spoke of you fondly and quite often. Father was under the assumption that she would have much preferred to be off traversing faraway lands with you than stuck here in the Shire."

Gandalf simply laughed.

"Oh how rude of me! Please do come inside, it is almost time for tea and I'm sure you're weary from all your traveling." Bella said, the Baggins side of her horrified for forgetting her manners.

"No time, no time at all my dear Belladonna." he sighed.

"Then what can I do for you today Mister Gandalf? And do please call me Bella; Belladonna will always be my mother, a name that I've not yet lived up to." Bella asked quietly.

"In that case, you might just get the chance!" Gandalf exclaimed, "I am looking for someone in which to share in an adventure. Perhaps you may be the hobbit to undertake this challenge?"

'An adventure! It's been so very long since I've even entertained the thought of leaving the Shire.' she thought.

"I am very interested Gandalf, but I would very much like to know more about this adventure before I agree to anything, if you don't mind." Bella said with certainty. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to come in? Perhaps to discuss this venture in more detail?"

"That is very wise, your mother would be proud of your thoroughness. I should like to stay Miss Baggins but I must alert the others; we shall all be around for dinner this evening. Good day Bella." He said pleasantly and then he was gone.

'Oh dear, I've got so much to do' she thought to herself frantically.

Bella quickly ran towards the market after making herself presentable first of course, to purchase a feast fit for a king. She must have startled many a hobbit with the way she ran from vendor to vendor purchasing the finest cuts of meat and freshest greens that weren't already available in her own garden.

She didn't know who Gandalf's companions were or even how many would be arriving at her smial that evening, but she would make sure her guests wanted for nothing.


	2. An Adventure

Chapter 2: An Adventure?

She had toiled away for hours, determined to put forth a meal that would do her guests and her hobbit hospitality proud.

After everything was prepared and the pies and cakes were set on the counter to cool, Bella quickly went to her quarters and made herself presentable for Gandalf and his companions; people who could quite possibly become her own future traveling companions.

'Best to make a good first impression' she thought to herself.

Just as Bella finished brushing the tops of her furry feet, a knock sounded at the door. She hurried to open it and found a dwarf, a dwarf bent at the waist that said, "Dwalin, at your service."

"B-Bella Baggins at yours." she stuttered.

"Are you one of Gandalf's companions?" she asked hesitantly.

At his nod she quickly said, "Then do please come in! Dinner is already prepared and is right down the hall; let me take your cloak if you will. Do you know when the others will be arriving?"

"Thank you Mistress Baggins. The others should be arriving shortly" he replied easily

"Good, I'd hate for the meal to go cold, and do please call me Bella, Master Dwarf."

"Only if you call me Dwalin, Miss Bella." He said politely.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that. Do make yourself comfortable and tuck in before it all goes cold!" Bella said with a smile before turning towards her round green door.

She opened the door to reveal another dwarf who said, "Balin, at your service. Am I late lassie?"

"And Bella Baggins at yours. You're not late at all Master Balin, in fact you're only the second to arrive! Master Dwalin is just through there."

Balin and Dwalin greeted each other in a very rough manner and even bashed their heads together, much to Bella's surprise.

"I take it you two know each other?" she asked

"Why yes Mistress Baggins. We may not look it but we are brothers! Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin, at your service" the white haired dwarf answered.

Before Bella could respond, there were two simultaneous knocks at the door.

Bella rushed to answer it and encountered another two dwarves. Except these two were remarkably different. These particular dwarves were much slighter in build and obviously much younger than the two brothers currently in her dining room.

"Fili and Kili, at your service." they both said in unison.

"Hello boys, Bella Baggins at yours as well." Bella said sweetly.

They quickly made their way inside. The blond one made swift work of all his weapons, pulling them out of all sorts of places on his person and made a quite large pile on the floor near the door. The younger of the two, Bella could only assume he was younger since his beard was not yet as full as the others', chuckled.

"Oh Misses Boggins, you're hilarious! My brother and I are not boys! We're fierce dwarrow warriors come to help reclaim our homeland!" the one who identified himself as Kili said exuberantly while scraping the mud off his boots on her mother's glory box.

Bella tried not to cringe. "Could you please not do that? That's my mother's glory box and it's very old!"

"Kili!" Fili said with a frown, "Mother would tan your hide if she could see how you were treating our hosts' possessions, Miss Baggins is gonna think we've got no manners!"

"Aye lad, I'm tempted to take you over my knee as it is. You apologize to Miss Bella and you clean that mess up right now." Dwalin said sternly. "And don't you be lying neither. Fierce warrior, ha!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry Miss Boggins. Our ma usually keeps a box for us to clean our feet on, I guess I just lost my head for a moment. I meant no harm." He said solemnly.

"It's quite alright boys," she teased, "no harm, no foul. Just clean your mess and then go fill your bellies.

Both boys reminded her of her young, mischievous Took cousins and she realized all Kili was lacking were a bit of Hobbitish manners and maybe some tact.

The bell rang once again. 'Oh dear, I wonder just how many we're expecting this evening. I do hope I've enough food for everyone.' Bella though fretfully, while once again making her way to her door.

She quickly opened her door and squeaked quite loudly when she found herself on the very bottom of a massive dwarf pile. Above her were the most breathtaking blue eyes she'd ever seen and around her hung a black curtain of hair. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Master Dwarf but if you could please get off of me? You're crushing me."

"Aye Thorin, get yourself off the lass. 'Tis hardly proper." Chastised Balin.

Before she knew it she was being lifted from under this Thorin character and patted down by a concerned Dwalin.

"Are you alright lass? Nothin' broken?" he murmured

"Yes, yes I'm alright. Just a bit ruffled is all." Bella answered quickly

Seeing that everyone was relatively unscathed Gandalf chuckled and said, "Belladonna Baggins, may I present to you the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield."

As Bella looked him over and tried to assess any potential threats to her person, he spoke.

"So this is the hobbit."

His voice sent shivers down her spine but also lit a spark of anger. She tried to remain impartial to the dwarf standing before her but the way he said the word 'hobbit' was extraordinarily patronizing; and she was not about to stand there and let herself be insulted on her own front mat.

"Tell me Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting?" he asked.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Pardon me?"

He ignored her and continued on, "Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

Bella, being her mother's daughter, had had enough of the condescending dwarf standing before her. "If you must know Master Dwarf I am quite skilled with a short sword, throwing axe, bow, and I am also quite fond of my daggers."

His eyes widened in shock along with all the other dwarrow.

"I will tell you this Thorin Oakenshield there are many a creature who are not alive today who believed a hobbit easily slain." Bella said imperiously.

Thorin scoffed. "She looks more like a nursemaid than a burglar."

Bella's eyes narrowed into slits, "If you intend to leave my smial with all your favored bits," at this her eyes trailed down his body, "in working order Master Oakenshield, I suggest you treat me with the respect I've earned."

She looked to the rest of the dwarves standing dumbfounded in her entryway. "Now come along all of you before the meal I've lain out goes cold." She demanded as she marched back towards her dining room.

Dwalin laughed loudly. "I like her. There's fire in that one and she put you right in your place, she did. Fili, Kili, let's go help the lass finish setting up."

As the rest of the company followed after Dwalin, Gandalf looked towards Thorin.

"Oh Master Oakenshield, hobbit women folk can be especially cruel when given the chance. I suggest you treat the hobbit, the same hobbit that has spared no expense to feed your company, with the respect she deserves," he said with a single raised eyebrow, "so that she feels no need to use her gifts to get revenge for this particular slight."

Dinner was quite the raucous affair, with food flying about and all the new dwarrow attempting to introduce themselves.

Bella took quite the shine to the Ur family with their easy smiles and friendly demeanor and the Ri brothers as well.

As dinner came to an end and after the dwarves sang a silly song whilst cleaning up, the atmosphere in the dining room turned serious.

It was Balin who broke the silence, "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

Thorin looked up from his hands, "Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The dwarves all murmured happily.

Bella sat confused. 'I wish Gandalf had had the decency to explain some of this to me beforehand' she thought to herself.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked seriously

Thorin sighed audibly. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

The disappointment was palpable.

"What kind of quest is this? Who are the dwarves of the Iron Hills?" Bella asked, the conversation completely lost on her.

"Ah Bella my dear, if we could please have a little more light."

"Of course."

"The dwarves of the Iron Hills are our kin Miss Baggins." Balin answered kindly.

Bella brought over another candle.

"Excuse me Master Oakenshield, I'd hate to get candle wax all over that pretty hair of yours."

Dwalin and Gandalf snickered into their beards.

Gandalf pulled a map from his inner pocket and spread it on the table before Thorin and said, "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak. Do you know what that is Bella?"

"Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, of course. Mother often told me tales of it in my youth." Bella answered, "but last I heard of it there was a dragon inhabiting Erebor."

"Aye lass that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age" the Bofur said with a grimace

"Is this what you intend to do on your quest? To take back the great dwarven kingdom from a fire breathing dragon?" Bella asked in complete shock

"Aye lass. The task would be difficult with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

Apparently this was not the most polite thing to point out, even amongst dwarrow, because many of them leaped out of their chairs shouting their objections.

The dwarf that Bella recognized as Fili slammed his fist on the dining table and said enthusiastically, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

His younger brother, Kili, piped up as well, adding, "And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Bella almost laughed. The lad looked like a puppy, so enthusiastic and eager to find the silver lining in life. She envied that carefree disposition of his.

Gandalf, on the other hand, looked quite alarmed at Kili's statement, quickly backtracking, "Well now I wouldn't say that exactly."

The dwarf with fanciful braids, who Bella remembered to be Dori, leaned forward in his chair and said quite loudly, "How many dragons have you killed? Go on then, give us a number!"

Immediately following that statement and Gandalf's quiet sputtering, her din groom was filled with eleven very loud and aggressive dwarves.

'This poor old man,' Bella thought amusedly, 'he has them all believing he is some majestic dragon slayer when he really is only a wizard.'

When the noise level did not go down after several minutes Bella stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loud and clear.

"That is quite enough. You are all grown dwarrow, now act like it!" Bella said with arms crossed and brow furrowed.

She continued on, "If you lot have read these signs, the signs that are driving you back towards your homeland, do you think others are so dim as to not have read them as well? Whether Gandalf can slay this wyrm or not, are you really going to allow it to keep you from your home?"

Thorin looked at her, eyes assessing the small creature that stood before him and his company before nodding in agreement. He looked out amongst his loyal companions, "Rumors have begun to spread. Smaug has not been seen in sixty years; eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering if the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!"

All the dwarves cheered with their leader and Bella fully understood why. After all she was not part of the company or part of this mad venture, as of yet, but she was feeling pretty inspired herself. Thorin Oakenshield seemed to be the type of person that inspired loyalty.

"You forget the front gate is sealed" Balin said with exasperation coloring his tone.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true" and with a clever twist of his fingers, Gandalf pulled an ancient looking key from out of thin air

Bella looked around and saw all the dwarves gazing at the key with awe. Thorin especially was looking at the key with no small amount of wonder.

"How came you by this?" he asked.

"It was given to me by your father for safekeeping, with the hope that you would be able to accomplish what he wasn't able to." Gandalf replied easily while handing the key over to its' rightful owner.

"If there is a key, then there must be a door" Fili said.

"And in that door there is a lock that fits that key, which means there is another way in!" Kili all but shouted.

"Only if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But done with upmost care and if we are exceptionally clever, I believe it can be done."

"Oh," said the youngest Ri brother, "that's why we need a burglar!"

"Wait a second! Master Oakenshield made it a point to say that I looked more like a nursemaid than a burglar, so does that mean I am to be this burglar?" Bella asked alarmed. "What are you expecting me to burgle? An entire dwarven kingdom out from under a dragon? I'm always up for a challenge but that sounds utterly ridiculous!"

"Wizard, she is but a wee lass and the wild is not for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said.

"Keep underestimating me and your bits will be hung over my mantle Dwalin." Bella said as she fingered Thorin's dinner knife.

Gandalf glared at Dwalin and at the rest of her naysayers, "If I say Belladonna Baggins is a burglar then a burglar she is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and can pass unseen by most if they so choose. Why when Bella was but a fauntling she snuck my staff away from right under my nose."

"You have asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen this hobbit woman. You must trust me on this Thorin."

"Very well then, we'll do it your way. Give her the contract."

"Now hold on just a moment Master Oakenshield, before there is any reading of a contract, what exactly am I expected to steal?" Bella asked sternly.

"That is none of your concern; you will be informed at the proper time." Thorin answered with a wave of his hand.

Bella's face turned red at his obvious dismissal, "Now you listen here Thorin Oakenshield, you will tell me what it is you are expecting me to do! I don't know who you think you are!"

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," Thorin interrupted, "and you will mind how you speak to me Halfling!"

"Halfling?! Well let me bring it to your attention 'O King, you are not under the mountain!" Bella yelled back, "This is my home and I will be treated with the respect I deserve; and since you are bringing lineage into this discussion then I am Belladonna Baggins, daughter of Belladonna Took, daughter of Gerontius Took, granddaughter of the same Halfling who fed the dwarves when you all first settled in Ered Luin. You are looking at the hobbit who still negotiates the treaties with the Blue Mountains to keep you lot fed! You do not scare nor intimidate me Thorin son of Thrain, for I deal with Lady Dis on a monthly basis. I've also much more to lose here so I suggest that it be you who minds their tongue!"

Bella threw one more glare at the stunned dwarven king and turned to address Balin with a sweet smile

"Since your esteemed leader is being a perfect horse's arse, can you please tell me what I shall be stealing Master Balin? I'd be ever so grateful, and after I will gladly read over any contract you provide."

There was a beat of silence before the room exploded in laughter, with Fili and Kili exclaiming, No wonder she doesn't fear Uncle, she's been speaking to mother!"

"Well lass it really depends if Smaug still lives. If he is dead then your services may not be needed but if he still lives, then your priority will be the Arkenstone, just that gem and nothing else."

"Okay, I've no idea what that is but no matter, I'll be informed later,

She turned to Thorin, "See? Was that really so hard you stubborn dwarf? Now may I see this contract?"

"Here you go lass, just read it through and if you have any concerns, let me know." Balin said.

As Bella read the contract the parts that struck her most were the sections that spoke of lacerations, eviscerations, and incineration.

When she voiced her thoughts aloud, it was Bofur who answered.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye. Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bella simply raised an eyebrow after Bifur punched Bofur on the arm and gestured with his hands. "If you're trying to scare me Bofur it's not going to work. I faced down wolves, orcs, and wargs five times my size when I was but tween. It's going to take more than words to make me flinch."

The company stared at her in bewilderment.

"It's like I said, there are many who are not living today who believed a hobbit easily slain. Well, everything seems to be in order here. Ori, may I borrow your quill?" Bella asked.

She quickly signed her full name in her usual curly script and handed the contract back to Balin, who inspected it rapidly.

"Well lass everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

'Oh dear. What have I gotten myself in to?' she thought to herself as the company cheered.


	3. She Needs No Protection

They had been on the road for about two weeks now and Bella was dreadfully uncomfortable. Of course it had been a couple of decades since her last adventure but she doesn't remember it being this much of a nuisance.

The dwarves traveled by pony instead of wagons, they slept in bedrolls instead of tents, and they ate cram and sparse stew instead of gathering the perfectly edible plant life to make their meals a bit heartier.

It was like they were purposely trying to make their, and by extension her, life more difficult than it ought to be. Combined with the fact that the esteemed Master Oakenshield was still shooting her distrustful looks, Fili and Kili kept pulling 'pranks' on her, and Dwalin and Bofur had turned into very protective dwarrow, Bella was feeling especially irritable.

She could deal with Thorin, years of dealing with maddening relatives has made her quite the expert.

The boys, well, they were quite young and she could still laugh at the occasional frog in her bedroll. It was Dwalin and Bofur that were driving her to insanity.

It was a few days after they had left the borders of the shire, after Thorin had gotten them all lost, that they were attacked by a stray group of orcs, only ten in number. Bella had gone to draw her bow when she was pushed against a tree and placed behind her protectors, pushed so roughly in fact that she scraped her arm against the bark, leaving a thin, bloody scratch in its' wake.

Of course after the minor skirmish was taken care of, all them rounded on her and no matter what she said, no matter how huffy she got, no matter how loudly Gandalf laughed, all they could see was blood.

Apparently, that tiny smidgen of blood equated her to a helpless fauntling in their eyes. From that day forth Dwalin and Bofur became her personal bodyguards.

'I swear to Yavanna if one of them tries to accompany me to the loo again, I am going to break their giant dwarven noses,' Bella thought to herself grumpily from atop her horse, 'Thank the Valar that we shall be arriving in Bree in but a few hours.'

Night had just begun to fall when they arrived in Bree, Bella, not wanting to wander about in the darkness due to Thorin's abysmal sense of direction, directed them to The Prancing Pony, her favorite establishment to stay at when her business brought her away from Hobbiton.

They walked into the noisy inn and Bella quickly began to make her way through the crowd, but as she headed towards the inn keeper, she was waylaid by a group of rowdy and fairly drunk Men.

As she walked past them, one of the men grabbed her around the waist, lifted her above his companions and sat her in the middle of three other equally drunk Men.  
'What a time to get separated from my protectors.' Bella thought irritably. All she wanted was to find a nice warm bed and sleep.

"Hello boys, if you would be ever so kind as to put me back on the ground? I am very tired from my travels and would like to sleep." Bella said as politely as she could, given the circumstances.

"Well if you're so tired lil' miss, why don't you come warm my bed tonight?" one of them said with a leer and a lick of his lips.

"I'd really rather not. Now if you could please move, I can see my companions trying to get my attention."

Bella could see all the dwarrow moving towards the table with a murderous glint in their eye and quickly hopped off the table.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw all four Men converging on her, one of them actually had the audacity to begin groping her!

Bella's vision flared red and before the dwarves could react, she had pulled two daggers out of the bun atop her head causing her long, golden locks to spill around her and create a curtain around her face. She kicked out the knees of the two men in front of her and pressed the daggers against their throats while the other two ran.

The dwarves stood by in shock as Bella snarled, "You think you can take advantage of me just because I am smaller than you? What's to stop me from carving out your eyes and feeding them to you before I slit your throats?"

"Now, now my deadly little nightshade, there's no need for so much violence. By the Gods, you are exactly like your mother, so eager to draw her sword. Put those away, go to your rooms, and I shall help settle your dwarrow companions." said Bella's aunt Mirabella.

"Of course Auntie" Bella tucked her daggers into her sleeves, bid the dwarves good night and quickly left the now nearly empty establishment.

"Now I'm assuming that because my niece is so heavily armed, she is accompanying you on some sort of trip?" she asked.

Once the dwarves nodded, she sighed. "My name is Mirabella, I am Bella's aunt. You may take whatever supplies you need and have your meals free of charge whilst you're here."

"But heed my warning," she glared at the dwarves around her, "if my niece returns injured or does not return at all, I will lead all the women in our family to tear apart your precious mountain stone by stone. She is the only child of my late sister and is so very precious to me, if she comes back anything less than happy I will not hesitate to carve open your chests and rip out your still beating hearts. Is that understood?"

At the dwarves terrified nods and promises of only good things to come, Mirabella smiled cheerily, said "Well then, I'll fetch you lot a large, hot meal and then show you to your rooms", and quickly walked away.

The dwarves looked at each with horrified expressions before Thorin said, "Hobbit women are fucking scary."

With silent promises to keep their burglar safe from all harm being made, the conversation was ended.

The next morning saw a company of thirteen dwarrow, one wizard, and one hobbit lass leaving the safety and comfort of The Prancing Pony Inn.

Bofur was the first to gather his courage to question Bella.

"Lass, when and why did you learn to fight like that?"

Bella sighed, "I had hoped you all would overlook that particular act of violence."

She shook her head. "I received some of my training from the Rangers of Bree just after I reached my majority. See by this time I was already travelling on my own and many Men seem to feel that, because I am a woman and obviously much smaller, they can take advantage of me. So whenever I was seen as an easy target I was more than capable of protecting myself. I am my mother's daughter after all, I shan't been seen as helpless or vulnerable if I can help it. Does that answer your question Master Bofur?"

"Yes it does, but just one more question."

"By all means, ask away."

"Are all hobbit women so scary?"

Bella blinked then threw her head back and laughed harder than she had in a very long time.


	4. A Grief Stricken Past

They travelled for many miles after leaving Bree, across rocky terrain and sprawling fields, Bella was in awe of the beauty surrounding her. She turned to ask the company scribe if per chance he might sketch a piece of scenery for her, only to find young Ori frantically recording the surrounding images in his journal.

She left the lad to his own devices and turned towards the Ur family. They seemed like nice enough people and she had already been charmed by Bofur's cheerful disposition, all that was left to do was to get to know Bifur and Bombur.

As she pondered on how to do this, she really did want to feel at home with the different families in the company, Dwalin left his king's side and wandered over to Bella.

"Lass," he said, "you mentioned that you have had some training in lots of different weapons, yes?"

At Bella's nod he continued, "Did you continue your lessons or should I have Balin put you on the training schedule with the lads? I handle training the young ones personally so no worries there."

Bella smiled widely, "I appreciate your concern Master Dwalin but I have been trained by the elves of Rivendell and I am considered quite the master of all the various pointy bits I carry on my person."

All the nearby company members looked thoroughly offended at the mention of elves so Bella quickly interjected, "Even though I learned from elves I wouldn't mind learning a Dwarven fighting style. It may suit me better since our sizes are so similar."  
Dwalin nodded approvingly and moved back towards Thorin.

Apparently any feathers Bella ruffled by saying the "e" word were quickly smoothed by subtly mentioning that dwarves were superior, Bella thought to herself; let that be noted.

Several minutes later Bella was approached by the entirety of the Ur clan.

Bifur startled her when he immediately began asking, she assumed, questions in very rapid khuzdul.

Bofur laughed, "Don't be frightened Miss Bella, he's just wondering why a hobbit like yourself would be trained for fighting, he means no offense but you don't strike him, or any of us, as a fighter."

She smiled, "No offense taken Mister Bofur. To be perfectly blunt, while I do enjoy a scuffle now and again, I truly don't like to be violent. I learned how to fight out of necessity. The Shire is not always such a lovely, safe place; and to be quite honest Mister Bifur, you don't strike me as a toymaker but I've seen your work recently and I must say I am extremely impressed."

Bifur beamed with pride and spoke animatedly about a new toy he was making that has a winding spring which enabled it to move about on its own. By the time he stopped speaking, Thorin had already called a halt and was giving orders.  
Bella quickly dismounted her pony, moved towards Bombur and asked if she might help prepare their supper. That was the only question needed to open the flood gates of their friendship.

Over the next few days Bella and Bombur could be heard conversing and bonding over their shared love of food and cooking; Bella sharing the recipe to her mother's mixed berry tarts and Bombur sharing his secret to getting perfectly roasted garlic potatoes over a campfire.

It was on one of these nights with Bella chatting quietly with the family Ur, when the entire camp was roused from sleep by the shrieking of nearby orcs.

"What was that?" Bella asked reflexively, already knowing the answer. One does not forget the sound of an attacking monster.

"Orcs." Kili said with a grimace

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili continued.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone sleeps. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili tacked on.

The brothers looked at each other and failed to suppress their amusement.

Bella scoffed. If they were trying to scare her, they were doing a poor job of it. Still, she situated herself so that she could see the entire camp, slipped her daggers up her sleeves (which she had earlier removed) and kept her bow close at hand.  
Out of the corner of her eye she spied Dwalin looking at her with approval.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke? Do you not know how many of our people we've lost to raids such as those?" Thorin fumed.

Kili flinched, "We didn't mean anything by it."

Thorin glared, "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world" and walked away.

Balin sighed and looked to the boys, "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had arrived first.

Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of their entire race; Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. Unfortunately, he began by beheading the King.

Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we didn't know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us.

That's when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.

And it was that day that Azog the Defiler learned that the line of Durin would not be so easily destroyed.

Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated but there was no feast, no song. Our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.

It was then that I saw him, and thought to myself, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

After Balin finished recounting the tale of the Battle of Azanulbizar, Bella couldn't help but be in awe of the dwarf brooding away on the cliff side, but she also felt a deep rooted sadness for him. To lose so much of ones family in one tragic event, it's no wonder he is so stoic. There must be very little in his life to smile about.

Once her companions had gotten their fill of staring at their oh-so majestic leader, Bella stood and approached the lone dwarf.

"I'm very story for your loss Master Oakenshield; and not just that of your kin but of your true home. I cannot imagine what it would be like to go through what you have. You have my condolences for your family and home but you also have my admiration for your strength of character. A lesser man, or should I say dwarf, would not have done even a fraction of what you've accomplished."

Thorin looked shocked at her tiny speech, but it passed quickly and he nodded and patted her shoulder before moving back to his bedroll.

'Men,' Bella sighed internally, 'never able to express a single feeling. What a tortured soul.'

She too moved back towards the fire and leaned against Bofur sleepily.

"So Miss Baggins, tell us about Hobbits." Nori said unexpectedly.

Bella jerked awake. "Well, we're a peaceful people who value good food and the comforts of home above all else. We are not violent in the least, why there hasn't been a war or even a murder as far back as our history books go. We tend to have extremely large families. In fact, my mother, Belladonna, was one of twelve and my father the eldest of five. I'm considered quite odd for not having a couple of fauntlings of my own."

The only other important things to hobbits besides family are farming, socializing, and eating. We actually eat seven meals a day, but overall, we are an unadventurous and unassuming people."

"But what of you Miss Baggins? You said the Shire was not always so peaceful and you are trained and more armed than all of us, besides Mister Dwalin." Ori said quietly. He had his quill in hand and seemed to be recording everything she said.

"Ah well that's a different story." Bella said quietly. "I am trained because of the Fell Winter. I refuse to be that helpless ever again."

"What is the Fell Winter? What happened that you felt the need to arm yourself?"

Bella sighed, she wasn't sure if she was prepared to speak of it, but she would. After all, these dwarves had lost so much more and had persevered, she would learn from them.

"The Fell Winter happened sixteen years ago. The growing season had been harsh and many of our crops failed. The winter set in early and with an extreme ferocity that the Shire had not seen in many years. Our crops failed and the Brandywine River froze. That allowed wolves, Orcs and wargs to cross into our borders. Within moments, Hobbiton was under attack.

My father had fallen ill, so my mother and I went into the woods to look for anything that could possibly help. We didn't expect them to attack during the day but one moment we were brushing snow aside and the next there were three wargs surrounding us. She forced me up a tree and faced them herself. Her only thought was to keep me safe. That day Belladonna Baggins nee Took lost her right arm and the sight in her right eye but she killed all three with this dagger," Bella pulled a black blade from her sleeve and showed it to them, "by the time I got mother to the local doctor and got back home, Da wasn't doing so well. I had gotten there in time to be with him as he passed away.

That winter the Hobbits of the Shire were nearly eradicated. Our numbers decimated by starvation, illness and the monsters that crossed our borders.

After everything happened, Mum just wasn't the same and she passed on five years later. After her burial I left for Rivendell and didn't return until the day before my coming of age. When I returned I learned that the Sackville-Bagginses had taken control over my estate; it was a right fight to get it back, but Bag End was returned to me.

I left the Shire an orphaned child and returned a dangerous hobbit woman. I imagine it'll be a right scandal when I return home after all this is said and done."

The company stared at her in silence before Gloin broke the quiet, "Lass how old were you when everything came to pass? How old are you now?"

"I was 20 when Da died and 25 when Mum passed on. I spent eight years in Rivendell before returning home. I just celebrated my 37th birthday just a few months ago."

Gloin and Bombur rounded on Gandalf, but it was Dwalin's reaction that surprised her.

"She is a child! My Gimli is older than her! What we're you thinking Wizard?!" Gloin yelled.

While Bombur was yelling about not having enough food for a child, and how children needed more sustenance, that he was taking rations from half the company to feed her properly and Mahal help them if they argued.

But Dwalin descended on her like a vulture, swept her into his arms, and rocked her slightly. All the while muttering, "She's a baby, just like Dathura and Dragrna, can't let anything happen to her, must keep the hobbit child safe."

"B-But I'm not a child!" Bella said with confusion. "I'm an adult, I swear! I'm four years past my majority! Dwalin! SET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

He set her down near his own bedroll and proceeded to pile all the available blankets on top of her.

"You are sleeping there lil' miss and I don't want to hear any backchat. Now go to sleep little one, or do you need a lullaby? There is one I sing to my girls when they can't sleep." Dwalin said soothingly.

He cleared his throat and proceeded to sing horribly in khuzdul.

"NO! No, Master Dwalin, I'm just fine. I'll go to sleep, but please be aware that I am NOT a child! I am grown, I swear to you. Just please don't sing."

Bella rolled over and tried not to drown in confusion as the battle hardened warrior proceeded to seat himself next to her and pat her back like a father trying to soothe his child to sleep.

**A.N. I've changed quite a few things in this chapter, mainly Bella's age and what happened during the Fell Winter (which I understand wasn't as dire as I made it out to be).  
If you have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to leave a review and I'll address that right away. Thanks so much for reading.**


	5. Idiocy All Around

It was only after camp had been set up the next day and Gandalf had stormed off that Bella was able to ask the question that had been plaguing her since the night before.

"Why are all of you convinced that I am a child? I know I'm young but I really am a grown hobbit woman. As I said yesterday, I am expected to be married with children by now."

The dwarrow looked at her, horrified but this time it was Gloin that thundered, "You are but a child! How can they expect you to get up to those sorts of… of activities?!"

All the dwarves were in varying degrees of anger except for Balin and Thorin.

Bella looked at them, "I'm fairly certain there is a cultural misunderstanding happening here. At what age do dwarves reach their majority?"

"We come of age at the age of 40 and do not reach true adulthood until 65." Thorin said with a smirk. "You only having 37 years has sent Dwalin, Gloin, and Bombur into a paternal panic."

"I honestly did not think anyone could arouse this sort of anxiety from Dwalin apart from his girls. Consider yourself the most protected member of this company Miss Bella." Balin said with surprise coloring his tone.

Bella sighed, she would have to set this straight or be coddled within an inch of her life for the rest of the journey. It's not that she was ungrateful that they felt the need to protect her, no not at all; it is simply because she did not require any protection.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention?"

She almost laughed at how they immediately focused on her.

"I understand that all this fuss is due to my age, but you should know that hobbits come of age at 33, and I was orphaned long before that. I'm not some inexperienced child out on her first adventure. I may not have seen battle nor have as many kills under my belt as you do but I have seen my fair share of death. I would very much appreciate it if you treated me as the adult that I am."

She looked at Dwalin shrewdly, "And not as a child who should be sung to sleep."

The entire company looked torn, but nodded.

Bella smiled widely and with a clap of her hands said, "Well, now that all that is taken care of let's get started on our camp for the evening."

Dinner was a languid affair, with the company assigning watch shifts (she would be on first shift with Dwalin) and asking her random questions about hobbits that she was glad to answer.

"Bella, if you're done lass, would ya mind takin' this to the lads?" Bofur said as he handed her two bowls.

"Of course Bofur. Please relax Dwalin, I shall be back in but a moment." She spoke quickly when she noticed that Dwalin was going to follow her.

She carefully made her way towards Fili and Kili and was immediately filled with concern when she saw that they were just standing there, as if in shock.

"Here are your bowls boys, what's the matter?"

Kili looked at her, "We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."

"But we've encountered a slight problem." Fili added on.

"We had sixteen." Kili explained.

"Now there are fourteen" Fili tacked on. "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

Bella resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. "How in Middle Earth did you two manage to lose two entire ponies? We need to go tell Thorin."

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him! As our company's official burglar, we thought you might look into it. Especially since our ponies have apparently been burgled." Fili chuckled nervously.

"Look, something uprooted these trees. Obviously something big. Which, again, raises the question, how did you not notice something big snatching up the ponies?!" Bella nearly yelled.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." Fili said to Kili as he darted off.

Bella groaned and followed them quietly. How were they older than her and still stupid enough to run towards the danger?

"Oh dear Yavanna," Bella groaned, "You managed to miss trolls stealing the ponies! They've got Myrtle and Minty! Your uncle is going to have your hide if something happens to his pony!"

"Bella you should do something!" Kili exclaimed.

"Me?! Are you insane? Have you knocked your head?" Bella nearly yelled

"Yes; it should be you. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small and fast. They'll never see you! It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you." Kili nodded, as if his mind was made up.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl." Fili said, clearly in agreement with his brother.  
"Fine, give me one of your knives Fili. Dwalin is sharpening mine."

The look Fili gives her is nothing short of horrified.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look young man; I know you've got more sharp bits than a porcupine on you. Now give me one of your knives this instant!"

Once Bella had the dagger that Fili kept in his coat, she quickly and quietly slipped into the troll camp. She chanced a look behind her and saw that the boys had disappeared.

'Right behind you my arse,' she thought to herself.

As the trolls complained about eating horse again, Bella moved towards the captive ponies quickly and slowly started freeing them one at a time and moving them into the tree line. She had freed all but two when Kili ran roaring into the clearing followed by the rest of the company.

Bella could not believe her eyes. These were supposed to be warriors! Strategists! Hell, their leader is a KING! He should know better!

She ran forward and started stabbing at any troll that got a little to handsy with her companions and before she knew it she was being swept up and held captive.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip hers off!"

When the company actually threw down their weapons Bella felt like screaming, in fact she decided to do just that.

"Oh for fucks' sake! I had everything perfectly under control and you had to charge in here like chickens without their heads; and now look! Captive by trolls. This is embarrassing."

She would have continued if the troll holding her hadn't started shaking her.

"What are you then? Some kind of squirrel?" the one called Bert asked.

"I am a burglar hobbit, if you must know. Now I demand that you put me down this instant! Or I shall make you regret the damned day you were born!"

"The only down you're going lil miss is down into one o' these sacks!"

Half the company, Bella included, were stuffed into sacks and tossed aside. At that moment, she could only be grateful that she hadn't been included in the other half, which was currently rotating slowly on a spit atop the blazing fire.  
Bella would've laughed had it been others in this situation.

"Don't bother cooking them! Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly!" one troll chimed

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The other suggested.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Bella perked up at that. That meant that the stories were true. Since that was the case they just needed to make it to daybreak. Not that difficult a task if done correctly.

"Wait, you're making a terrible mistake!" Bella yelled.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori yelled from the spit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur shouted right back.

Bella managed to get herself upright, faced the trolls and said with an air of exasperation, "Have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up. Trust me, I'm a hobbit, and there is nothing a hobbit knows more about than food."

All the dwarves begin yelling at Bella, some going so far as to call her a traitor.

'Really?' she thought to herself, 'A traitor? For a bunch of trolls? Maybe their brains really are made of stone.'

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the rude troll asked.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking dwarf lies in the different types of dwarves! You can skin them of course but a creature with nothing but muscle is going to make for some really tough meat. See the fat would lie just below the skin so you want to keep all the juice trapped near the meat." She said quickly, calling to mind all that her mother taught her about cooking.

The trolls nodded along and seemed captivated by what she was saying.

"Others," she continued, "are a bit more rotund. Those you can mix in with the leaner dwarves and make a nice stew. The larger ones can be split open like pigs and roasted whole or you could just eat one a piece and save the rest so that you can have food for many days.

All I'm saying is that roasting them on a spit is just uncreative for a cook and you should be ashamed of wasting all the good bits of food."

At this point the dwarves in an uproar; some seemed genuinely panicked whilst the older members looked like they wanted to kill her themselves.

Fili was actually trying to wiggle towards her and was biting at her!

"We 'aven't got time for that! I've eaten plenty as is, scuff 'em, I say, boots and all." The seemingly intellectually challenged troll was really beginning to get on her last nerve.

"'e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy."

Bella almost panicked when one of the trolls grabbed Bombur, dangled him upside down and made to eat him.  
"No not that one! He's infected! He's got worms in his… tubes."

She breathed a sigh of relief when Bombur was promptly dropped.

"In fact they all have, they're simply infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't. Might do terrible, nasty, terrible things to your stomachs, you may never eat again." She stated with mock seriousness.

"Parasites?" Oin asked loudly, "Did she say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Leave it to Kili to get offended over a lie that is meant to save their lives.

The rest of the dwarves start making their objections as well, and Bella truly could not help herself when her upper lip curled and she snarled loudly. Thorin, finally understanding what is going on, kicked Kili and all at once Bella is surrounded by the cacophonous voices of the company as they proclaim to be riddled with parasites.

"What would you have us do, then, let them all go?" the cook asked, while jabbing his insanely meaty finger into her shoulder.  
"Well of course! What use are thirteen parasite infested dwarves to you?"

Just as they started to lunge at her, Gandalf finally decided to make an appearance.

"The dawn will take you all!" he bellows and strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half.

Sunlight spills through the shaft and with great screams, the trolls turn to stone as the company cheered.

Gandalf descended from his rocky perch, quickly put out the fire and made his way towards Bella.

"Well Miss Baggins, it seems I am the one to save you once more." He chuckled as he untied her bag.

"You great big show off, I had them exactly where I wanted them. If you had given me but a few more minutes I would've been able to save myself, thank you very much." Bella huffed.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Fine," she drawled, "thank you for saving me Gandalf, it is much appreciated."

She made her way through the sacked members of the company, quickly untying them, as Gandalf assisted the others down from the spit.

"Mistress Baggins! Just what were you thinking! Thanks to you we've lost an entire night's rest!" Thorin thundered. "Going into a troll's camp, you are a fool!"

"Excuse me?! It was your nephews that lost the ponies to begin with! I was doing just fine in retrieving them until you all decided to cock it all up by making a fuck ton of noise! What kind of half-assed plan was that anyways? Just charge in blindly and hope for the best? What kind of leader is that! If anyone should be getting lectured it's you!" Bella screamed.

Thorin went red in the face and opened his mouth to rebuke her when Bella interrupted him, "Go talk to Gandalf or I swear I will break your giant, dwarven nose! I have nothing left to say to you so remove yourself from my sight!"

The company, standing off to the side, was trying very hard not to laugh at how confused and angry their majestic leader looked.

Thankfully, it's Gandalf who comes to Thorin's rescue and pulls him aside to speak privately.

Fili and Kili decided to approach Bella cautiously, especially since she was still stalking back and forth like a caged animal. "We're sorry for sending you in alone Miss Bella. We'll go tell Uncle it was completely our fault."

Bella sighed and patted them on their shoulders, "It's okay boys, no harm, no foul. Just, never, ever try to bite my ankles while I'm trying to free you Fili; and from now on Kili, just assume everything I say to be true."

Both boys turned bright red and ran after their uncle.

Bella turned to the rest of the company, "Let's go and gather our supplies while our esteemed leader speaks to Gandalf; unless, of course, you'd rather not be seen in the company of a traitor."

All at once the company was scrambling after their burglar and apologizing as many times as they possibly could.

Moments later they were all standing in front of the foulest smelling cave in existence.

Bella took a deep breath and forged ahead, wrinkling her nose when the smell became too much to bear.  
"Oh, what is that stench?" Nori asked.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf told the members that had entered.

Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Nori stick his tongue out at Gandalf and using his index fingers on both hands, starting touching everything in sight.

Just inside the entrance the dwarves immediately converged around the gold coins and various treasures strewn about.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said a little morosely.

Gloin nodded, "Agreed. Nori, get a shovel."

Bella followed Gandalf and Thorin as they investigated two swords that were absolutely covered in cobwebs.

"These swords were not made by any troll."

Bella rolled her eyes. Must Thorin always point out the obvious?

"Nor were they made by any smith among men."

Gandalf, apparently, wasn't any better.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Gandalf said, realization coloring his tone.

Realizing what Gandalf said, Thorin started to pull his hand away in disgust.

Bella scoffed, "Oh please Thorin, it's not as if the sword has cooties or Elf germs. I'm sure you'll survive touching an Elven sword."

Gandalf nodded seriously, "She is right Thorin, you could not wish for a finer blade."

At the reprimand Thorin reluctantly brought the sword back into his possession.

Bella, tired of witnessing Thorin behave like a petulant child, wandered back to Bofur, Gloin and Nori. "What are you doing?"  
"We're makin' a long term deposit!" answered Gloin.

She laughed quietly and made her way out of the foul smelling cave with Dwalin trailing close behind her.

She sat quietly as the rest of the company investigated the troll hoard. Dwalin sat near her and as he got comfortable she tossed a small pouch of coin at him.

He looked at her, confusion written all over his features.

"I just grabbed it from all that," she gestured to the cave entrance, "you should sew it into your garments, that way if we lose our supplies or get separated we will have enough to get by. I grabbed enough for the rest of the company as well. I thought we might be able to affix it to our clothing, now that we've a moment to sit."

"Way to think ahead lass. Let's do that now while the others are scavenging."

As they worked in silence, Bella could not help the question that came forth.

"Will you tell me about your girls Master Dwalin?"

He looked a little startled but nodded, "My girls, Dathura and Dragrna, are fierce little ones. Dathura, my eldest, is about your age and she is as fierce as can be. She is already quite skilled with an axe and has bested some of the guards with my very own warhammer."

Bella smiled at the clear pride and adoration in his voice.

Dwalin's features softened, "But Dragrna, oh my little Dragrna, she is but 30 years old and is so very much like her mother. She is a small and delicate little girl, but very passionate and full of fire. I believe she will be the best jeweler in Erebor once she is old enough to work in the forges."

He smiled at her, "I joined this quest not only because my king called, but because my children are everything to me. I only wish for them to have the very best life possible. I also would like to apologize in advance if I become a bit overbearing; you remind me very much of my little one."

Bella smiled and nodded.

Just as they were finishing up Gandalf approached Bella with a small sword in hand. "Here Bella, this is about your size. The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

Bella giggled, "Yes, Gandalf. I am aware what Elvish swords do."

Before she could say anything else Thorin shouted, "Something's coming!"

Gandalf startled, "Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourself."

Bella quickly drew her sword as Dwalin pushed her behind himself. "Stay behind me lass."

The company gathered close and was on guard when a person draped in brown robes came screaming through the brush, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Gandalf laughed, "Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

Bella watched as he curled up his tongue and the brown wizard looked extremely surprised.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old stick insect!"

At this Bella could not help but giggle. What a funny old man! There was nothing more she liked than when a person was completely and utterly themselves, and obviously this man had partaken of the wrong, but very right, kind of mushrooms.

She quickly walked up to the new wizard, "Hello, my name is Bella Baggins, and you are?"

"Oh look a Hobbit! Gandalf, I absolutely adore Hobbits, they grow the best pipe weed. Hello my dear, I am Radagast and you are?"

Bella giggled, "I am Bella. May I please pet your rabbits?" She absolutely adored animals and she had never seen a Rhosgobel rabbit.

"Of course! Just try not to startle them. Gandalf, if we may please speak privately.

Bella clapped her hands with glee and with the majority of the company following she made her way over to the rabbits, dropped down beside them and gave each one a scratch behind the ears.

She had only been with them for a moment, quietly explaining to Bifur what makes this particular breed of rabbit so very fast, when an ominous howl was heard in the distance.

"Wargs? Really? Didn't we just get finished with trolls?" Bella said exasperatedly.

From behind a nearby crag, the warg appeared. It leapt right into the midst of the company and landed on Dori. Before anyone could react, Thorin was there killing it with the sword that he picked up from the troll hoard.

That warg was quickly followed by another that was shot down by Kili, only for it to get back up and lunge toward Dwalin. Poor creature never stood a chance against Dwalin's axes. Bella almost felt sorry for it. Almost being the key word.

"Warg-scouts! Which means and Orc pack is not far behind." Snarled Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" thundered Gandalf.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" he demanded.

"You are being hunted."

Bella moved closer to Gandalf, shadowed again by Dwalin. He placed one of his giant hands on her shoulder, "We have to get out of here."

"We can't!" Ori gasped, "We have no ponies; they bolted!"

"I'll draw them off." Radagast exclaimed.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf turned toward his friend.

Radagast moved towards Bella, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try."

"Time to go little miss Hobbit."

And with that Radagast plucked Bella from Dwalin's hold, placed her on his sled and took off.

The last thing Bella heard before they were off was Dwalin, Bofur, and Thorin, of all dwarves, screaming her name.

"What on earth are you doing, you blasted wizard?!" Bella screamed. The speed at which they were moving was not natural, coupled with the orcs and wargs pursuing them, and Bella was more than a little terrified.

"Well dear, we're leading the nasties away from your friends!" he answered. Then proceeded to yell their pursuers, "Come and get me!"

"No! I meant why did you feel the need to bring me?!"

"Well I didn't think you'd like to be chased all the way over here so I thought I'd bring you. Now brace yourself and remember to roll!"

Before she was ready for anything, he was picking her up and throwing her down a tunnel in the rocks. Her landing was rough but she wasn't injured, just a little worse for wear. She didn't know what to do, where she was or what was happening with the company, but she did hear the orcs and wargs so she quickly notched an arrow and started climbing up the small ledge.

That was when she heard, "Kili! Shoot them!"

Gandalf slid down the tunnel, "Oh good, you're alright."

"I don't have time for you right now Gandalf! Give me a boost!"

Gandalf quickly situated Bella at the top of the ledge and she quickly aimed at the warg that was way too close to Ori.

"We're surrounded!" shouted Fili.

"Where's Gandalf?" yelled Kili from farther away.

"He's abandoned us!"

Bella sighed. Dwalin; ever the pessimist.

"Dwalin!" Bella shouted. "Over here you idiots!"

She let loose three arrows and managed to kill two orcs.

The dwarves quickly started sliding down into the cave with Bella and Thorin providing cover, but Thorin could react, one of the orcs from farther off let loose an arrow. It was aimed at Kili but thanks to Bella's well timed arrow it didn't get a chance to hit its' mark.

As all three of them finally made their way down to the rest of the company, a loud horn sounded and soon after an orc fell down into their temporary sanctuary.

Thorin reached down and plucked the arrow that felled the creature. "Elves." He practically spit the word, as if it were poison in his mouth.

If he said anything more, Bella couldn't hear it for Dwalin, Gloin, Bombur, Balin and Dori were fussing over her like overgrown mother hens.

"For the last time, I'm fine! Please let go of me!"

Dwalin let her go at last and went to scope out the pathway she hadn't noticed in all the commotion.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" he asked.

"Follow it, of course! Mysterious pathway is much better than murderous orcs I say." Bofur answered.

Gandalf nodded, "I think that would be wise."

But before they could even begin to follow the path, it seemed that Dwalin's parenting instincts could no longer be contained for as soon as she started forward he lifted her so that her back was to his chest and proceeded to strap her to his body.

"What do you think you are doing?! YOU LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Bella screamed.

The rest of the company stopped and stared before bursting into laughter at her predicament.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around her and answered, "I am keeping you safe Bella. No one will be able to snatch you away now. It is for your own good, now stop squirming or else I'll drop you."

Bella reached behind her head and wrapped her fist around his beard. In an almost deadly calm voice she said, "You have me strapped to your chest like a babe, this is unacceptable. I swear to you Dwalin if you do not let me down immediately I will not be held accountable for my actions."

He immediately unstrapped her but kept her pressed against his side. He even began growling at any other company member who got too close. If this was the way all dwarven fathers behaved with their children, it was a wonder any dwarrowdam ever got married or had children of their own.

When he loosened his grip ever so slightly Bella made a mad dash towards Thorin and without thinking latched onto his arm.

She smiled sweetly at him, "If you would be ever so kind as to escort me wherever it is we are going. Dwalin means well, but if I am forced to remain under an arm that has gone many nights without a washing, you may end up losing your best friend."

Thorin simply nodded and continued walking with a small hobbit lass attached to his arm.

Bella turned around, feeling the need to tease, and stuck her tongue out at Dwalin.

"Oh aye lass, that's gonna convince me you're an adult. Well done. Bravo." Dwalin answered with a roll of his eyes.

They continued along the narrow pathway for several long minutes until it opened out into an open area; and with that Bella was filled a sense of peace and comfort.

"Rivendell."


	6. Prejudice and Poor Manners

As they walked over the bridge Bella could feel her stride lengthening and her shoulders relaxing, she knew every twist and turn, every cobblestone and squeaky stair. She had spent the majority of her youth and in all honesty, walking into the beautiful city of Imladris was like coming home after a long day.

Of course as Bella was relaxing her dwarrow companions were tensing up tighter than a snake ready to strike. She truly didn't understand why they held so much hatred towards elves, but to each their own. She would not cast any aspirations on them until she had the full story and maybe not even then. They were quickly becoming important to her and the very thought scared her immensely.

It's Lindir that walks forward to meet them instead of her adoptive father.

"Mithrandir, we heard you had crossed into the Valley."

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf answered.

"My Lord is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked, incredulity painting his tone.

Suddenly, the Elvish horn from the earlier orc attack sounded and as one the company turned around, only to see a large group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge.

Before Bella could protest, Bofur is dragging her into the center of the group, along with Ori and Kili, while they the rest pulled their weapons. It really is quite ridiculous but whatever makes them feel better.

She could see her adad now as he dismounted from his horse and she would be lying to herself if she did not admit that she had missed him, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir.

Her adoptive father approached Gandalf and greeted him.

"Lord Elrond. My friend! Where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." Elrond answered.  
"It is rude not to speak in a language that is understood by all those present." Balin said primly.

He glanced toward the dwarves, "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

Thorin stepped forward and Bella could see the recognition light up Elrond's eyes. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we've met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

Thorin sneered, "Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Before any more insults could be made Bella ran forward.

"Hello ada." Bella said with a large smile.

Elrond rushed forward, dropped to his knees and embraced the hobbit who had quickly made a place in his heart. "Welcome home my little one."

He stood and turned to the dwarves, "Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."

"What is he saying?" growled Gloin. "Does he offer us insult?"

The rest of the dwarves begin to grow agitated because of his question.

Bella laughed and answered from her place at Elrond's side, "No Master Gloin, he is offering you food."

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

Once Bella had been lead to her old room, Elrond rounded on the dwarves with a glare.

"I don't know what business you have with my daughter but if she comes to any harm in your presence, I swear to the Valar you will not live long enough to regret it."

All the dwarves immediately took offense.

"How dare you insinuate that we would we hurt the Halfling?!" thundered Thorin. "We have kept her safe when her idiocy has put this company into danger!"

"That is my child! She may not be of blood but I cared for her when she lost everything; I love Bella just as much as I do my other children. I will kill you now if it ensures my daughter's safety." Elrond hissed.

Dwalin was at Thorin's side immediately, "I cannot have you threatening my King, Elf. I get what you're saying but none of that; and Thorin you know that wasn't the lass' fault. Your dunderheaded nephews should've done their jobs! You leave off her you hear? I won' have you bad mouthing her and don't call her a Halfling. She is half of nothing."

Elrond was surprised at his daughters' stout defender. He nodded to Lindir and the rest of the company were lead towards the guest dining area while Dwalin, Bombur and Gloin stayed back.

"Mister Lord Elrond sir? " Bombur asked quietly, "Does the lass have any food allergies or any particular food that doesn't sit well with her?"

"No, as a hobbit everything she eats will sit quite well and we never encountered any particular allergy whilst she was here."  
Bombur nodded and went off after his brother and cousin.

Dwalin and Gloin looked at each other then at Elrond, "We know you have reservations at her being with us and we understand that, we have children ourselves, but rest assured she will be the most protected member of this company; though she dislikes that we feel the need to protect her."

When Bella finally rejoined the dwarves she had bathed and been dressed in the manner of elves, something that some of the company members obviously did not like if their wrinkling noses were any indication.

She took a seat next to her adoptive father and listened to him explain to Thorin all about his sword, Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver; and Gandalf's Glamdring, the Foe-hammer.

Bella was quite intrigued by the entire conversation; the fact that swords were named after their greatest deeds made Bella want to collect all the great swords in history, starting with Orcrist and Glamdring. Of course Narsil would be an easy acquisition considering it was upstairs, broken or not it would definitely go with the collection.

As she fantasized about swords, the dwarves were obviously displeased with the leafy greens presented to them and the light, airy music being played. Though, that didn't stop Kili from winking at Immianthe who was playing her harp.

Before she could say anything Bofur was standing on top of the sacred pillar singing about inns and ale while the rest threw food at each other just to spite their hosts. She was horrified. She looked over at Elrond and he was just sitting there, calmly sipping his tea. Well, if he could ignore it then so could she, but there would be a talking to, oh yes, there would be a talking to; especially since Thorin was not moving a muscle to gain control of his company.

After dinner Bella joined Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and Elrond in his private halls.

"Our business is no concern of elves."

'Leave it to Thorin to be dense.' She thought with a roll of her eyes.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf exclaimed.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin said.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

As Thorin moved forward it was Balin of all people who tried to stop him. She just didn't understand. If they needed the map read why would they keep the map from the only being who could read it!

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It is mainly academic." Gandalf explained somewhat nervously. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond moved towards the moonlight, "Cirth Ithil. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on this Bella."

"Moon runes!" Bella exclaimed, "Of course! I had only started on my studies and I'm afraid I'm not well versed in Dwarvish."

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

They walked to the waterfall area where Bella had begun her studies so long ago.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

He gazed down at the map as a ray of moonlight shined upon it. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"This is ill news. Summer is passing Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." Balin reassured. "We will find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond asked.

"Wow Balin, good job not telling everyone what exactly we're doing." Bella murmured.

"What of it?" growled Thorin.

"There are some that would not deem it wise." Elrond answered ominously whilst eyeing Gandalf.

After her ada and Gandalf walked away and Balin had returned to the company, Bella grabbed Thorin's arm.

"Take a walk with me Master Oakenshield? Who knows what information we might uncover." She asked with a wink.

He nodded and soon they were a level above where her adoptive father and Gandalf were speaking.

"You know of the gold madness that inflicts his line, Gandalf. How do you know Thorin son of Thrain will not succumb just as his forefathers did?"

That was the only question they heard for Thorin turned and walked away as quickly as possible.

She walked swiftly and found him in an alcove.

"The elf is right. How do we know that I will not kill us all just for that accursed gold? I watched my grandfather dive back into a dragon's den for the Arkenstone. He hoarded so much gold and treasure away that it attracted the last great drake in these lands. It is my greatest fear that I will succumb to the very disease that helped to take the true home of the dwarves away from my people." He shook his head, "Why am I telling you all this?"

"Because I am very easy to talk to and everyone I've ever met loves me instantly." Bella joked. "In all honesty, I've never known him to be wrong Thorin, but I truly believe he is mistaken in this instance. You are strong and incredibly stubborn. Fear is good. You see it as weakness but it can be used as strength. You fear the sickness so you will fight it that much more. I swear to you Thorin Oakenshield that I will do everything in my power to keep you from falling prey to the gold madness and for what its' worth, I believe in you."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"Because you're all good people, in my humble opinion, and there aren't enough good people left in this world."

**A.N. Yeah this chapter was half-assed at best. For some reason I found the entire Rivendell thing really hard to write.**


End file.
